Crash Stranded
by ZageTheTemplar
Summary: The story of an alien, who was born on Earth but comes back to it, eons later. Many jokes, many references, many others.
1. Chapter 1

(A fic that is mostly Splatoon, but another will be mixed in, here, its all in first person, all is given in time. If you have questions, do ask, and that,  
could make me brew up ideas for another.)

I slumber, traveling through the cold, empty, void to where I once was born, to see what has come to the planet in over the years. The years I have slept.  
rejected by my own kind, for being dangerous. I understand their views. I wake to the sound of an alarm, an impact warning as I look into my reflection.  
I lost the memory of what I was once was, I'm featureless, tentrals, of strange rough organic material droop from my head. I look around of my seat I sat in.  
Surrounded by green crystals. Crystals my kind and humans come to call Bexium, radioactive to normal creatures, yet I can draw power from them, use them.  
Bathe in them. An alien race call the crystals Ichor. Threaten my kind in the past to extinction, yet the crystal can be liquidified to usable form. So much concentration I made, I control the alien race, the aliens we call Bexians, they call me Foreman, I led them away, made a comet of Bexium, pure Bexium.  
Yet the amount my body absorbed deformed me, deformed me into what I am now. I turned my head to the left to see a screen showing a planet.. A blue planet, of water. I turned back to the front, I can see my eyes glow of the color of the green crystals, my body, my torso having an faint orange shade towards a dark blue. Yet I still have retained my fur, a surprise such radioactive crystals haven't given me cancer, but I guess I was born that way. I stopped dwelling on it as the sun, I past heated up the comet real quick, heating up my engines, rift engines my father call them, he was considered to be technical advance than the rest, but refuse to share the secret, after his fall in battle, I was force to leave, hoping this tech would not fall into the wrong hands.

I knew why he didn't, we disagree at times, we fought at times, but in the end, we knew each other's reasons. Shaking my head, getting my thoughts straight.  
I sped things up as the engines start up, with sudden explosions, with a bad sign as I knew that they have imploded. My only choice is crashing into the watery planet. Only to quickly past the sun to see the other planets, I wonder if I have seen the stars like this before, yet I can worry about that later.  
The ship's hull is stable as the crystal outside is breaking apart as I did my best to use other thrusters to slow my descent. I grabbed the controls as it delays to detect my motions, a single handle on each side as I pulled back, diving in directly could loosen the exterior. Smaller explosions outside of the haul I can hear real easily. The moment the comet touched the water, the other bits exploded off as I forced the sip up as my speed is reduced, looking out of the green windows to see the wings are holding out, bent forward, in a way for both fights in orbit and planetary. I look stright ahead, to see in the distant. A city, I quickly pulled up as that was a mistake, feeling the g-forces on me as the engines gave up, going into what look like a canyon, surrouned by water, bordered with rockes, with an odd rock formation that I can't describe as I plumet it into the darkness, quickly pulling a lever on teh underside of my left, to pull the thrusters I call break thrusters as they slowed me down, I lost consciousness, before everything felt like it came to stop.

I woke up to not feeling nor smelling fires from fuel leaks or from anything, a good sign. I got up from the pilot seat and pryed the top hatch open.  
Crawling out to darkness but some light as I did some damage around me. I look to my ship, had a flat oval shape, as the wings have broken up while the two thrusters in the back have fallen apart. Well, looking at it now, with little for me to fix with natural material. I may as well make myself at home...  
Where ever I am, stepping off my ship and onto solid ground as look around, a wide crate I have made, but looking up around, it seems I have broken into a subterrain dome. That city though I saw, could mean there are people, but maybe not the kind I might not want to meet. That is a whole another can of worms.  
I decided to wonder the area around me, taking scraps I could use, found a few fruits of some sort, oranges, they are grown from where I came from. My father has told me that this planet shared similarities to our home world. Home... A word that I couldn't define. As I walked, I found what looked like kettles.  
With an odd end piece, it sounds empty, but since they are not in use, I'm gonna use them, if there is a problem they can confront me. I pick them up with no problem, as my strength I have, is demonic, unnatural. I try not to abuse it, but I put it to good use, dragging the kettles back to my crater, bending them and rip a few pieces off. I get back into teh ship to pull out a hammer, machete, a knife, as well as rope and a hatchet, basic survival tools, but not to forget the best and widely used, the shovel and pickaxe. There are cases when a supply depot is not able and if you have a working forge. In this case,  
damage is to great to make the parts, a distress call is needed but... No one will hear my cry. So, I better make the best of everything, my father has always told to me to be prepared. I took the tools out, put on a holster as my plastic and rubber suit is damaged, just a simple sleeveless shirt and pants with the balistic plastic in place, best to keep them there. I take the pick and dig the broke cement away, and moving it to the side, taking large chunks and tossing them to the side, it seems I have hit dirt oddly but hey, thats what I wanted to hit. I break the kettles apart as I fashion them into a cover.  
I have ways of taking simple scraps and turn them into something large, taking a broken tank and turn it into a functional fighter jet. I found a few trees around, I took the rope, wrap it around one as I took both ends, step away and pull with all my might as the tree comes falling down. I pick it up and throw it near my work site as I take the hatchet out and start hacking away, I can toil for hours, I can wield a sword and fight for hours. My kin used swords as standard weapons, I have way more experience than anyone that wielded a blade in their hands. I dig a sort of fire pit as I placed the chopped wood in. With it at the ready, I now have the basics, I'm surprised by my own luck to find all this without a problem. Looking back up at the ledge of the made crater,  
thinking, theres more I can make use of.

I crawl out and walk about about a bit, it seems this was a town of some sort but its abandoned. Infact the amount of vegation in more like a cross between a garden park and small town, but little number of buildings however this dome is huge. Then to the corner of my eyes, I say something. Something I never have seen. Turning to my right to where said movement I saw, nothing but an odd garage with scrap metal to the side. Pulling the door up and realized it was an entire shop. something I could use, but the tools look unfamiliar to me but I can adapt. I said outloud,"Time to get to work." I went back to the crash site and taken the other scraps I made back and forth, until I went back to see my exposed ship. at the same time its not gonna be going any where even if locals try to take it, its mostly a junk heap, nothing could be salavaged from it, the engines have blown, the wings are broke and the hull is weakened from the impact, I was mostly traveling at drifting speed incased in a comet. Yet, its stuck in the cement, atleast I don't have to worry about bexium making the locals sick, all that got burned away. I went back inside and ripped the bed off the wall and folded the matress and tossed it out of the hatch, then the bed frame I hand to remove a few pieces but in the end I was able to get it out, taking it to the garage and made bed... Made a tempory home.

(This chapter is done. Until next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Back and still gonna try and see if I could pack in more references, if I could but its not gonna be 90% references.)

With my might, I crush the oranges in my hand and collect the juice in a bottle, not much but it will do. Eating the meat of the oranges is still better but.  
I need protein to not get protein from... Other sources aside anything that isn't steak. A curse among my family, but it could be maintained, however I lose control of myself and passout, still worried on what I did and who I hurt. No sign of anyone at all, thinking a crash like that could be heard. I spoke too soon as I hear shuffling. I raise my hand as I form a crystaline blade, better than taking it directly, swords I have mastered to where even conventional firearms are useless. I stood up from the log bench I made and closed my garage and walk out into the open. Sounds of what sounded like paint guns being fired. I stayed on my toes as sounds of stomping could be heard, I could only imagine the worse since radiation from Bexium could cause severe mutations. I begin walking in the direction of the stomping, then I see a pool of purple goo, but the smell, the smell of ink. Out of the pool was some sort of metallic fish, large mouth with circular eyes on top, the body body I cant see, but I didn't question it as I wait. It lunged and I jumped back, only to jump on top of it and swing my bladed against it as I run across, with it shaking. I jumped off as it falls with I assume is its tongue as I raise my right hand,  
concentrate energy as I left out a tiny Bexium spike, not enough to cause any severe damage but only enough to cause intense pain. Bexium poisoning in tiny doses will be flushed out naturally as the body rids unwanted or unneeded fluids. It shook about before I walked away, giving a clear message that I'm not to be fucked with. I looked back as its "tongue" has a green x, a scar that would pass at some point. However before I even got near the crater, I felt something odd, a disturbance in the silence. My ears twitch, a break in? I went towards the sound as it sounded to come from another biosphere. The only entrances I found, that I could see leading out was another kettle. A grate on but I simply lifted it off and slid under as I made my way. Guess this is how they get around, whatever "they" are. However when I got there, I climbed ontop of a building as I look down to what I could describe as sentient tenticles.  
Single tentacles on what appears to be kettles as they fire out some paint, some fired slowly, others could rapid fire. Down below of what I assume is a warehouse with security like this and the attackers. What I could describe as humanoid squids, with two tentacles knotted, with the color pink, four of them.  
I shall considered them squidlins. Their weapons though, one in armor is equiped with a large oversized paint roller, in a simple shirt and tie, a gas mask.  
Armed with two pistols of some sort. Another with a camo hoodie is armed with some sort of rifle. Odd race, I guess humans have gone exstinct for squids to thrive and evolve without humans eating them. But the tentacle ones though, resemble octopus Tentacles, I shall considered these ones as Octolins. I have much to learn about these new natives.

When my kind traveled the stars, onyl to test engines, a law states, we are not to interfere a developing specie. Such as introducing higher tech than the tech they have. This proves a problem that I must scuttle my wreck ship, destroy it. Yet that would mean destroying a chance to return "home", but what real home do I have to return to since I was forced out. If I am to fit in, blend in, it would mean that I would have to rearrange, replace, parts of my genes.  
My father has experimented on mutagens, experimented on spinning, weaving genes. He had made an experimental syringe called a Gene-Infuser. This infuser can uses robotic microbes to do the weaving, the scanning, and rearrangement in the host. How the microbes were made is still a mystery, but they can creat more of their own with just copper and iron. Artificial mutation, however where I came from, not everyone is a pure bred, cross breeding creates more and more gene pools. I need five samples from each Octolins and Squidlins, the samples must be from different variations. Something that is hard to do, but breaking and entering I'm a natural at, breaking and entering not criminaly, but to help others from mass destruction. I shook my head to not think about the past.  
War was the reason I left, rejection was the reason I left, war I can't escape from, but I can't change the past, only the future. Thinking about the past,  
my father gave me his infuser before leaving, told me,"Son, I know you will use it for good, just don't cause world wide destruction." That last part made me nervous. So, I returned to my ship, jumping up and back through the hatch. The inside felt smaller, with a few compartments on the side and little room to move behind the pilot seat. I scoured through each one and one, one that made my hands tremble as I held the infuser, small it felt, with a center tube that had the thin, metal, hollow tube, with the main tube piece surrounded by four others, this was a tool to be used in conjuction of a observer terminal, but I'm sure my ship has enough power to do what I need it to do, plus I can't stand looking at myself in a mirror or my relfection. I put it back as I feel something out of place, something not right. Putting the complicated to understand tool away as I poke my head out to see the Octolins at my gathering at the crater's edge. I knew trouble would be coming but didn't know when. Looking out of the window infront as I see trouble, hopping through the hatch to be meeted by gun fire. As I land on my feet to hop away, to see new kinds of Octolins, ones with propellers on their head and they all end in legs.

I materialized a blade into my hand, only sharp enough to cut metal, it only seems fantasy but a blade with intense vibration at the moculer level can go through wood as if its nothing. Now, going through metal as if its paper, but there are so few as models are different and only made by a single person as well as being costly. I dashed at the copter Octolins, cutting the blades off the Octo Copters as ones on "Kettle tanks" I just cut the main weapon off, if I can call it that. They run off on their legs as I turn around to see humanoid Octolins, about four with a tentacle head of a purple color and one in the middle with seaweed on their head with darker purple shade. I assume that is their cammander but regardless, they don't have the amount of experience as I do and I don't say it as a brag. I quickly swung my blade across as quick session I stole the commando's weapon out of her hands. Definitely a her since they seem to have parts mammals would have, but I'm over six hundreds years and still young yet I'm thinking about this, I'm a gentalman. With the weapon in hand,  
I broke it in half as the they snicker but to realized that the front two's weapons slid in half as they seem to sweat, getting nervous. Closer inspection, I notice they have glass canisters on their back. The other two in the bac, their hands shake as I just stare at them, my brows crooked down. They panicked and ran off as the commando followed suit as my blade was under the chin of the left one's of them. She didn't move as she was left alone, I motioned her to follow as I didn't say a word, didn't want to risk recognizing my voice later on. She obeyed as I took her to the garage, keeping her in front as I took the glass canister off her back, filled with teh same purple fluid they shoot. Swinging it onto my back as I open the garage, throwing the canister to teh side as I motion the Octolin to sit against a wall, taking her goggles off and cover them up, not sure if they observe their troops on teh field or not, best not risk it. I sat down as well but she looked nervous as her eyes, amber of color, shows rookie eyes. I handed a bottle of orange juice as she looks at it confused as I dematerialize the blade. She looked at me as I nodded and hand over a small bowl of dried oranges. She was filled with even more confusion.  
Her mouth motioned as she said something, but I don't know if she muttered, mumbled or not, but I didn't understand a word she said.

I guess vocal communication is out of the question, at some point her squad will come back for her. Just have to wait, I scratched the back of my head. I'm thinking of a way of communication but its gonna be hard, hostage taking means that you need the upper hand. Without vocal communication, this is gonna be tough... I thought of one way, grabbing paper and pencils, that I found lying around, as I sketched myself and her as best I could with weapons like their's but with a circle around and a diagonal line in the middle of the circle as I showed her. Her eyes widen, fill with surprise and curiosity. 


	3. Chapter 3

(The third and should have mentioned, there is alot of science fiction talk so you have been warned.)

Sighing with annoyence, since we speak completely different dailect. Lets hope she doesn't get the wrong impression from the pictographs. I then begin draw thigns that would atleast stand for peace as I show her the image as she seems relaxed. My father made a way of transfering knowledge but only for he and I.  
An infectious parasite of unknown origin, it could infect a host, mimic it to even its abilities and memories, he called it an G-Parasite, I think the letter G stoods for gene. Standing up and grabbing her canister, handing it back to her as I motion her to the garage entrance as she looks confused. I left the garage to hear her fleeing, making a dash. I kept on walking ot my crashed ship to get one last thing, my book that I kept for years. Going back inside,  
reaching past the pilot seat, to open the space equivalent to a glove box as I pulled out a small book. The book titled Steel Knights, some may confuse it as medieval setting book, but its more of a modern science fiction, large steel armor called power armor, usually used as for shock troopers, dropped in the middle of a fight, dangerous sounding but it gives a good perspective on war and some soldier's roles in war. Yet it's fiction, when I was younger, in high school, I was picked on for actually caring, the school wasn't my choice since my father's work, but he told me,"Son, you need to give people a reason to not fuck with you, give them a reason to be on your good side, but do know of consequences." I took that to heart, I will stand up for myself, no matter how bad.  
I even learned, in life, its about how much you can get back up and keep pushing forward. Looking at the well preserved cover, brought back memories.

Putting back where I kept it, I stepped out and realized, I need to get some protien in my system, the sun still up and the day is young. Taking a small metal piece as I get out of the crater, walking back to my garage, seeing the same Octolin, watching as if I don't notice her. I simply start up my fire as it warms up, heat up, I grab a sturdy branch, I could use my Brex powers, but there risk, over use could cause... Me to become something that wouldn't be myself. Yet its interesting to see how far I can go without using it. As the fire roars, I be careful to eat the metal piece, then sharpen the edges,  
wedging it into the branch making a crude spear. Going back to the hatch I found earliar, ripping the grate off as I climb upwards past the cramp tubes as my eyes quickly adjust to the darkness as I come up to another opening to find to open way to an ally way, shame that he grate is bolted and its hard to push it off, so I continue up, exploration was a thought for space, but hey, learning something new, some things way to be discovered as I hear rushing waters.  
I kepted myself up just by jamming my foot into the walls, and use my arms to pull myself up. Poking my head out through an open to be greeted with sunlight.  
Blinded for a few seconds and to see I'm in a rocky canyon it seems as I climb my way out to see I'm not quite far from the top as I can smell the salts.  
Reaching the top to see a vast ocean, and a distant city. A nice time for a swim as I simply walked into the water and swim out, looking down to see a vast grassy utopia of many fishes, and some large enough to eat as I plant my self naer the bottom but close enough to the surface as I wait for a pray to come by me to stab or speared for better terms. Holding my breath as I stand still and a meaty fish go by my hand as I quickly whip it and skew it, fish are quick,  
I have to be quicker. Swimming back to the rock canyon, climbing back up, hard todo with just one hand but it's not that far from the solid surface. To my realization, just noticed now that there is a rock formation of an octopus. Noticing a hut and some satelite dish, whatever is going on it doesn't concern me as I went back down. A straight shot, Fish in hand and spear in the other, should have made a sling, but a massive lack of leather. With my feet on solid ground as I rip the grate off, no point of being stealthy. The wood still warm, as I start it up adding more fuel to the fire. Cutting the fish under it,  
then take my thumb and rip the guts out as I put the guts into the fire into a blaze as I stab the meat onto the spear end and cook it. Waiting, waiting as there is some good char on the meat as I chow down. Eating the meat as I work on the other, after a few minutes of eating, without season its alright.

Getting up, making my way out, to see what else to see. A whole new world, but a change of plans, my spines tingle, feeling the vibration of Bexium, a mutant corrupted by the crystals as I see the same Octolin with the amber eys running, being changed by a bipetal creature with something in the middle glowing.  
Running to get the Octolin out of the way, with her in my arms as I set her down far away from the strange creature, running back to it as it looks at me,  
head hard to describe, but a simple striaght torso as its legs have buldges along with its arms, I took teh spear and threw it at the yellow buldge which was a massive guess as it stops in place, I thought it was gonna be more of a challenge as it falls on me with out a warning. Feeling the liquified crystals soaking into, burning through my skin as I feel my limbs crushed, my head stretched as I collapse as the green goop soak in, the stinging. Passing out as I feel something jumping on me, waking up to see an odd cat fish, with two whiskers and seems veyr happy to see me as I got up. I give it a light pet on the head and gently push it off as I get up, shaking and surprised that was piss easy, I'm not dead, at times I think the most random things that either benefit me or not. Yet with Bexium mutation is severe, the best to do is put them out of their misery. I begin walking to the grate as the cat fish hopped infront of me. I asked,"What you want to come with me?" it shakes its head excitingly as I sighed and smile, responded with,"Ok, try to keep up." The fish needs a name,  
"You need a name, I'm gonna call you Zapper, how does that sound boy?" The fish jumps around excitedly, the happy little fish. For some reason that puts a smile on my face. As I begin walking as Zap follows me, making my way to the pipe entrance where the grate was I as put Zap on top of my head and go in, a tad dark, infact it was darm dark, but Zap's whiskers faintly glew. Climbing until I reach the surface as the fish still perched on my head as I continue climbing until my feet touch the ground, putting the fish under my arm as I continue walking as Zap seem to have gotten nervous as I got near the water.

"What, can't swim, odd for a fish that can't swim, you can stay here until I get back." I said to Zap and he nodded as I went for a dive into the water. I go a bit further to discover a broken sub, just slightly surfaced, a sub somewhat based on a human dreadnaught, but bigger and meant to fire out troops and drop down on parachutes, however still have some troops run out on the water bottoms in dive suits. This one I can tell has been repurposed to launch warheads loaded with Bexium in liquid form meant to be used on small urban towns, however when launching warheads for this design, damages the hatch so the sub can't submerge again because of the intense heat emmited just to launch these warheads.

(Things are getting boring, too samey, I'm trying to prevent more redenantency.) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Another chapter)

Entering the sub, to realized, its unstable, as the sub is on a sandy slope. To my surprise a dive suit in the back, walking to it, it seems motionless, a corpse rotting, yet this suit is made from steel, leather, and rubber. Kneeling over, I could see suffering in the oval shaped glass, seeing nothing behind it. I grabbed the helmet, twisting it to the left a bit as I raise it, the steel frame is heavy but when worn, its not as encumberancing, sliding into the suit as the oxygen tanks are still closed. These are easy to use just for the wearer to open, but something is odd, only one dive suit, feeling no Bexium vibration, that would only mean these are just basic explosives, to kill me perhaps? Bexium doesn't react so well to salt waters. I put the helmet on as I look through the glass as the sub tilted, well may as well do what would make my father happy, if this sub was meant for a suicide run, then time to blow it up. Walking to the console as there is a flicker of power, punching into the glass thats labeled self destruct, then go to the of the sub then runs towards the curved glass and bust through as I begin moving, the suit was made on a budget but I could improve the suit. So moving under water isn't easy but it's a decent pace, I set the timer for a good long minute, about 30 as I get to a safe distant. Enough and plenty, after a while I got to shore as I hear a massive splash behind me as I smile, my father is smiling upon me, yet I do know one thing, this is the planet I was born, this is my new home. I look down to the catfish as I take the helmet off, he jumps around happily, speaking to the fish,"It's me, I just had to do some explosive work, lets head back home." I put my helmet back on and climbed down as the fish hopped on, I guess I don't have to worry to much about him as I slid down, not so quiet nor easy since the leather outside keeps getting caught, for leather to be on the outside is meant for it to be easy to replace while the rubber under is much more durable.  
Touch down on the curve as I stepped out of the pipe as walked back to my garage and noticed few buildings around but all abandoned, infact I have noticed its difficult to see down into the canyon, no bottom, is there even a bottom? I put the fish on teh bed and stepped to a chain pully, it seems it was used for engine work as I stepped out of the armor and put some cahins under to keep it supported and the bottom supported, the rubber maybe durable but its hard to put back into its standard upright form when wringled. If I had a welder, some other tools for metal work, I could put some joints on. I lift the fish and layed down as I put the fish on me, looking at it as I spoke quietly,"Well lets get some shut eye, enough excitement for now." Thats the thing, I can't say thats enough excitement for today, because excitement coms to me and may further into another day.

Looking at the suit, the front torso with steel that looks like a tabard, the helmet somewhat sphere shape, I could procure some tools. For the mean time I should sleep as Zap is already asleep. The next day, I think it is but I can't tell when I'm underground as I wake up to lift Zap up a bit and slide out of bed, putting him down and quietly make another spear then head out. Into the open waters, seeing the ocean this early, breath taking but the night sky, have I seen it before like this? At times I feel out of place but somehow I feel like... In place I guess. Where I am I feel like I made it home. Even if I'm not settled in. Searching through the void, among the stars, among the coldness of deep space, have I found the place I was born? I feel it, as if its in my bones. I shook my head before I start questioning my origins again. Spearing two fishes out of the water as it became simple. Hutning is trivial to me, even to my father, him, he toys with his prey, even make his prey think they have the upper hand but really he knows the limits, he chooses his battles, even if they come to him. Getting my thoughts off that, not wanting to think about the past I took the two fine medium fishes down with me. After sliding down, I could smell something out of place, something not regular. Octolins, however they don't know that I know they are there. It's perfect for them to think they have the upper hand, I have it handled. Using some lighter fluid that I forgot that I had on me realizing that now. A weakness I have, I'm use to training with what ever is on sight. So even if I load myself with the desired equipment, I forget I have them as I take out my good ol survival knife, still sharp.  
Made from Carbon steel plate, light and durable while maintaining a sharpness, the way I like it. I can hide a lot of things on my person. I even once hid an section of text book answers. Selling it to students durring test, I never gotten caught and was paid in the end. I kneel in and placed my right hand onto the soaked wood as I snapped, for a split second the wood burning green as I let it burn for a few minutes as Zap comes out with tired eyes, I sat down as he to my side. I simply petted him on the head as what sounded like a purr of some sort as I start gutting the fishes and put a sheet metal over the fire. Only able to cook with a survival knife and a make shift knife, with a simple wood handle. If I had the right parts to fix my ship, I could use the onboard smith and make some far mroe useful tools but I have to work with what I got, some of it I had to destroy and recycle. Either being broken or won't be able to handle the salt air, I could smell it down here. After getting a good fire going Zap comes out tired, qeakly hops over to me as I give it a pet on the head.  
"Sleep well buddy? I hope so, breakfast being worked on.", I said to him as he shakes tiredly. I took both hands and rubs his cheecks as I assume a giggle,  
as his whickers get brighter with excitement. I felt my bones rattle for a split second, a sign of something infected by Bexium is somewhere, somewhere far,  
but they are not a threat to locals because anything that is infected by dangerous crystals have one instinct, kill the competintion and infect a planet,  
main top priority is to rid the competintion and that would be me. It will come to me, but seeing that this is home to other telligent life, worries me that they would either try to take down the creature themselves or not understand what it is. Bexium, the only thing I know about it is that only I was born with,  
my mother... My father told me was off world, but he was the alien there, he didn't want to talk about it much, but I can somehow draw great power from these toxic crystals. Father told me to not over do it since it causes scarring and other problems, the scarring is not a problem, he todl me to have a positive outlook and positive things.

After working on the diving suit, using newly forged or founded metal, but all I need is paint, at that moment I felt the same vibration through my bones, I know where it is, quickly dashing as Zap hopped on quickly as I didn't think of anything else but the safety of others, am I too kind? After busting through a grate and onto some platform as I see an overgrown rounded bipetal turtle, with bexium crystals protruding from its back as other Octolins fight it back but fail. I put Zap down as I jumped off the platform and what I thought I saw a gleam on the shell, fixing my eyes on it, I wasn't crazy, my sword, its silver shine, still impaled, how it got there I don't care, its worth more than any other blade. I land onto the shell as I got a foot hold, its aware of my presence as I grabbed the handle and begin to pull as it screams in pain. I want to cause more than pain, I want it more than dead, I want it beyond history.  
I noticed the crystals have single tentacles in each one, strange, almost like octopi tentacles, shame I wasn't there when this is in its larva state. I let a charge, my muscle tense up, my bones vibrate even more as I feel teh energy in me. Pulling the blade free as green goop oozes out, grabbing the wound as it shakes its back, trying to get me off as I keep hold. It stops as it plans to find other ways to get me off, I pushed myself up and have a foot hold as I stab into the wound again, pushing the blade even deeper, pulling it out and slash at it florishly, the corrupted turtle starts charging as I keep hold and climb to its hind legs, before running into a wall, I stabbed into the thigh as I quickly jump off and still hold the handle of the blade. Making a huge gash landing on my feet as I look at the blade, long, thin, well balanced, yet still sharp. Very sharp as the tail ended with spikes clubbed like, it turns to its left as I took a might right swing as the club end comes off like butter, I assume this is a weaker one, but still had time to grow. It now limps as it swipes at my with its left claw, that was oddly formed, no hand formation as its just claw ending, I jumped over and that split moment, I felt it, I felt the surge, a blood surge, something of my father's side, forcing all blade to move to the brain to quicken reaction time and perception, I held my blade in front of me, quickly swinging left and right furiously as I land under its stomach and slash at its gut, its ankles as it falls and stumple. I furiously multilate its other arm as I jumped on top and slam my blade into the head, letting out a screach and moan, agony, I felt it as I can feel its defeat. Its tough hide collapse beneath me as fall into the toxic goop, feeling it get soaked into my skin as I felt my bones ache, my head split, my teeth burning. The pain soon stops as I felt my stomach ache as I feel to my knees and vomit out excessive biled bexium, the taste, undescriable, but its awful. The strange corrupted creature, gone, one less, who knows how many there are. I look up to realized I made more than jsut a show. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok do not want to do to many chapters.)

I stod up and to see the octolins surrounding me as I lift my arm and wiped the blade clean. The humanoid octolins aimed at me as I stared down the tentacle ones on "kettle" platforms or I personally call "kettle tanks" that I stared down, some of them shook in nervousness, afraid to fire. One octolin stops out,  
she spoke out,"Ok Inkling, explain what your are and maybe we can delay your end." it was strange as I understood her, it sounded like words that I understood all my life, could it be that thing that I slain? I responded back as I slowly walk forward, them backing away slowly."I do not know what this...  
Inkling you say, I'm from somewhere...Distant, beyond then you could imagine, but explain what is this Inkling you call me." She snickered as I assume they are gonna laugh, I've been told, do not laugh at someone if you do not know what they are capable of. "I could strike all of you where you stand, but I will not, I mean no harm, if you want to talk things peacefully, then let us, if you want to speak with agression, then I will speak with agression, I do not wish any harm to come to you nor to anyone." I spoke as I felt a weight off my shoulders. I kept on walking as most of them stepped out of the way, as I got closer to the commando her hands shook, I looked into her eyes as I said,"Don't get on my bad side and maybe if your kind to those that aren't your own kind,  
maybe they will help out, where I came from, one race doesn't rule as supreme." I walked past her as I minded my sword since it lacks a seathe.

I returned to my place as Zap is right there, looking up at me, as I simply impale my sword into the concrete floor. What is an Inkling the commando called me. However she had the scent of a rose strangely, but I assume perfume, which I hate since its bothersome to my eyes, but it didn't seem like it. I wonder though if they are easy to tempt, only one way to find out. I get up as I look to Zap, "come on buddy, lets have some fun with these octos." I said to him as I begin to walk off and he follows, these octolins leaving an obvious trail even if they think they haven't any at all, disturbed rubble, a single sweat drop left, a hunter must find evidence of some sort to find its prey. Following some trails left behind such as wrappers of protein bars I assume, sweat, ink even. This color some reason smells like grapes, grapes used to make wine, following it to I assume boot camp, now to put my sticky fingers to work, but to start is survey the area. this section seems to be unique as it has buildings around the center area of the sphere as none near the walls, infact about 4 structures, tall as there are firing ranges near by, a hall section I assume leads else where. The side of the buildings have storm gutters when the entire structures the octolins inhabit are large spheres connected, but this makes me curious on what is in the hall, are there ones that are larger than the ones I've entered, are there some that are enormous? That is possible, only one way to find out but that is gonna be the hard part since I can't walk out in plain sight the pipes of twisted paths, more turns, so its best to use routes I'm familiar with and find maps or of some sort in any way that can help, I crawled down from the grate as I try not to be inconspicious since Im of an orange color but I realized something, looking at my reflection, I'm not what I was before, more human like, my ears on the side of my head as I have... Tentacles I think on the back of my head, my eyes still green though... Strange but I was shocked by what I changed into, I fell and being grateful into a gravel pile, why its there, I don't care as I dig in and lay still as I close my eyes.  
Looking out to see that the sound didn't catch the ears of unwanted attention, at this point there is gonna be unwanted attention everywhere, if only I had something to blend in. Then lights shine down as I see a cardboard box labeled as Octoshots. I look around, to see only a few octos chatting as I crawl over to the box, I look over as I smell medical equipment, could these be used as infirmaries, well when I get to that box and empty it of all of its contents.  
I reach over as I hide behind and look around the corner see an octolin sitting by herself as she had some bandages on her. I wonder what happened to her, at the moment is getting things for myself. I open the box as it wasn't taped down and to see what looked like squirt guns, but I could use them on electronics.  
Dragging the box to the gravel pile and bury them except for one as it has a gun sling already, no need to make one. taking the plastic clip on the strap and put it over my hip, easy to grab with my left hand, I always been a lefty while many find it odd... Among I grew up with thought I was some sort of demon,  
an age filled with those who are arrogant and shun new ideas. I embrace the new ideas.

With the "weapon" on my hip, I take the tape off from the bottom of the box as I hide under it, able to blend in with other boxes. I begin walking as I be mindful and careful of wandering eyes. When I got through the tunnel, I could here marching, gun shots? I think so anyway as it got darker, very little light there is as I come to another lit dome as it was massive, noticed as it was an entire training ground. I keep my hands pressed against sides of the box gently as I move out of the way, looking for a way in. I can see a couple of rectangular structures as some octolins move beds out, the bunks. A large structure with a simple triangular roof, the size I can assume the mess hall as there is a smaller structure attached to a tower, I assume thats where the officers meet. I'm looking for the storage building, the building where they store most of their hardware, if I could procure some equipment there, I could try and sell it off for something better, start a business proposition. If I could get them out that is, but how to get into the complex. From my view, I can see that there is a corner fence enplaced on one end as its blocked with some fabric, laminated fabric to be precise as some recruits are having a field day, cleaning procedure, taking everything out, clean teh inside of the building and put everything back in. The front isn't covered but four gaurds, do short patrols as two stand by the gate, I guess they don't suspect anyone attacking this place, these four are different as they are splitted tentacles with legs and a face, meh I say. I go along the side of the fence hoping to find a way in, to see a patrol I stop and duck in, as it was an Octolin, the humanoid ones. She stops to look at the box I'm in, sweat goes down my neck as I feel her eyes piercing the paper as she makes a radio call, her words easy to hear,"  
Command there is a weapons box here, could someone get over here to pick it up." I tilt my self to see she isn't looking, I began walking as she stuttered, I stopped she her words still easy to hear,"Um, the box just moved." Her superiors scolding her,"Really now, maybe your not fit for the field." The recruit simply responded with," Yes madam, I will continue patrol." She puts the radio away as she approaches, well being subtle I may not be able to do as I pop out out of the box and made a fist as the adrenaline kick in as I reached over and grabbed the strap as I thrown her down into the ground, out cold, she won't wake up any time soon so I should rush, picking up the box and book it.

Tired out as I made it to a drainage ditch and a grate loose as I am sadden to ditch the box behind, starting to make good friends with it, shame I can't carry it without it getting in the way even if folded up. I lift the grate as I crawl in, under the fence as I look around to see the area is clear. Marching laps I can hear in the distant, as I crawl out of the ditch I notice I don't have to worry about security cameras. I stuck to the back parts, areas not patrolled, even stay away from areas that have heavy guards, I guess they don't suspect anyone getting this far. Not long after going about 3 miles as to the warehouse, its huge, its large, with a loading dock. Looking behind a few barrels labeled H2O, to see no cover between here to there, so the barrel must do. Taking the carbon knife I have, stabbing a hole on the side, somewhere in the middle, as it drains I cup my hands and get a few ounces into my hand and drink it as I'm greatful for gettign actual fluids into my system. as the barrel is half empty, I pick it up and slowly move, only stopping at few inches and cant risk poking my head out, I can only imagine being watched. I gotten in worse situations, so all I can assume the worse. with only inches away I dive feet first but my tentacles got stuck in the window, I simply push my head back and get them through, I need a damn scrunchy for them, for the mean time I need to be careful. Walking in the darkness, hitting wood, finding a light as the lights suddenly turn on and the words that I dread to hear, words from an octolin,"Hands up kid! Turn around." I did as the words as caught at gun point with 5 of them, 2 with sea weed on their head.

(Well the protagonist is dead at this point, thank you for reading, this is the end. Just Kidding) 


End file.
